This invention relates to a packaging insert and more particularly to an insert for packaging a bicycle in a shipping container, the latter typically formed of corrugated paperboard.
Bicycle shipping containers and inserts for them are known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,355 issued to Stolpman, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,448 issued to Reaume, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,947 issued to Reaume, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,297 issued to Desposito, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,224 issued to Ritter. With many bicycles shipped from factories in only partially assembled condition, inserts are often used for the segregation and storing of various components which must be added by the customer to complete the assembly of the bicycle.
Inserts for containers are typically employed to position an article packaged within the container, to provide protection against shock forces, and often to define compartments for storing components required for full assembly of the packaged article.